Many people suffer from medical conditions which have an adverse effect on them in terms of their quality of life and the costs involved in obtaining treatment. Some medical conditions are such that they are best treated by placing a patient on a care plan with constant monitoring and feedback. It is an object of a preferred form of the present invention to go at least some way towards facilitating this.
The term “comprising” or derivatives thereof, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively, eg to mean “consisting of or including”.